Moving Forward
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: Neither boy knew how this had started. Since the day their mother had died and they had been separated, most likely. They would come here all the time when they were younger. It wasn't until after this special day, a day called Mother's Day, had been invented that they came out only once a year to speak with her and offer her flowers.


_**Moving Forward**_

_**Their Special Place**_

Germany frowned as he approached the Italian's house. All the lights were off and there was no signs of either Italy or Romano being out in one of the many gardens. It worried him more as he found the front door unlocked. Had something happened? Were the two brother's being attacked again? Invaded?

"Italy? I'm coming in," he called, just in case. The blonde walked into the house, flipping on the light and closing the door behind him. No sound could be heard. Where was that hyperactive pasta lover? "Italy!" He called again.

"They aren't here." The voice was quiet and calm. It was nothing compared to either Italy or Romano's.

Germany followed it into the kitchen. "Japan. What are you doing here?" He asked his ally. The Japanese nation sat at the island in the center of their large kitchen. He read a book, not looking up at his blonde friend until he had finished his page.

Placing his bookmark in, Japan finally looked up. "Italy isn't here. They went out."

"Huh?" He couldn't help his confused expression. Germany quickly made his way over to sit on the opposite side of island as Japan. "Where is Italy, exactly?"

"They didn't tell me where they were going," Japan explained, sighing a little at the German's annoyed expression. "The Feliciano simply asked me if I could watch his house for a while. He said I was their last resort, otherwise he wouldn't have asked."

"Why didn't he come to me?"

Japan simply shrugged. He turned back to his book. "Either way, I made him promise to be home by five. I have to help make dinner for Yao tonight and May will be angry if I am late."

_**Moving Forward**_

"How does the trail get so overgrown?" Romano growled as he held back a branch for his brother. The younger Italian giggled a little, stepping passed his brother.

"It has been a whole year, fratello," Veneziano pointed out. He only received an eye roll. "Remember how, when we were younger, one of us would come here every week just to maintain the trail?"

Romano nodded. He was careful to avoid tripping over rocks, point it out to his brother. "We would also come once a month with flowers," he remembered, lost in the memories for a minute. "And tomatoes. I always brought tomatoes to share."

"That's right," Veneziano giggled. He picked a wild flower from the side of their trail, placing it in his hair. "Fratello~" He whined, sticking one in his fellow nation's hair as well. Romano just groaned, rolling his eyes at his brother. He kissed the younger's cheek and caused him to break out in a grin. Satisfied, they continued their journey in silence.

After a seemingly never-ending walking through the overgrown path, the Italians stepped into an empty field. At one end, rabbits could be seen playing in the soft grass and eating at some of the wild flowers. At the other was more eery. A large circle of burnt grass showed where a fire had been, obviously controlled to not go out of a certain area.

Sighing, Veneziano leaned on his brother. He loved this place, but hated it at the exact same time. Romano wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Come on," he muttered, leading his younger brother to the center, where last years flowers sat, wilted long before.

"I missed you," the lighter brunette said. He dropped to his knees, setting his newest bouquet of flowers down on the dirt mound. "Lovi and I have so much to tell you about this year."

The older boy sat down beside him. He placed his own flowers down before pulling out the picnic he had made. That was his job. Romano always supplied their meal for when they came. It was an unspoken rule they had come to accept. "Si. We missed you Mama," he smiled, running his fingers over the carved name.

Veneziano spent the next few hours doing nonstop talking about every little detail that had occurred over the last three hundred and sixty-five days. Occasionally, he would pause to ask for his brother's opinion or take a bite of his tomato. Otherwise, his voice was the only thing that could be heard through the large, empty field.

Romano couldn't say he wasn't happy about this. Never did he plan to admit it, but he loved his brother's voice. Veneziano was always so happy and upbeat. It made him want to smile. Therefore, listening to hours upon hours of all the "little miracles" that happened was perfectly fine by him.

Neither boy knew how this had started. Since the day their mother had died and they had been separated, most likely. The home they had shared with their mother had been in between Austria and Spain, so they would come here all the time. Once a week, though neither admitted it, one of the brother's would come out alone to speak to her. They would pray that life would be better and to be with their brother again one day. Once a month the two would meet up in the field together. It wasn't until after this special day, a day called Mother's Day, had been invented that they came out only once a year to speak with her and offer her flowers.

When it was time to leave, neither said goodbye. They stood and smiled at the flowers. "I love you. See you again next year," the brothers spoke at the same time, laughing afterward. Once walking down the trail again, Veneziano spoke.

"Remember the day we burnt down her house?"

The vile rose in Romano's throat. "Of course I do Feli. How could I possibly forget that day?" It would be impossible. The action hadn't been met to disgrace their mother in any way, nor forget her. It was more the fact that they wanted to say that they were still moving forward. That was all their mother had ever wanted. She wanted her boys to grow up some day, without her, and still be happy. The burning down of the house the three had lived in together was their way of fulfilling her wishes.

"Holy Rome had followed us that day. He saw us just staring at the fire. He told me that he could see the tears in our eyes," Veneziano swallowed the lump in his throat. "He said we were so strong not to cry over that."

"I wasn't about to cry in front of that jerk!" Romano claimed.

"We didn't see him."

"Doesn't matter!" The darker brunette huffed, looking away. Holy Rome had been the only one outside of the two Italian's and their Grandpa that had known about their mother's field, about her house. He wasn't supposed to know about it. Romano had thought he would have made fun of them when he found out they came every month. Instead, he surprised the Italian. Holy Rome started to come with them. "To pay my respects to the woman who gave me such good friends," he had claimed. Romano knew that wasn't the only reason but had been too afraid to ask.

Veneziano shook his head, laughing at Romano's reaction. "Whatever you say big brother," he rolled his eyes before being smacked in the arm. This only caused him to laugh even more.

A silence fell over them as they came to the end of their trail. The signal that they would have to part now. Neither wanted to break it. Words needed to be said, though. Someone needed to confirm that this would happen again. Someone needed to confirm that their secret place would stay between the two, and Holy Rome wherever he lay.

"Next year I'm bringing the sunflowers Ivan will no doubt give me," Veneziano said. "Since we normally bring wild flowers and daisies, I think she will like them. It will give her a different view."

Romano nodded. "I'll bring the roses that French idiot insists on leaving for me," he decided, ignoring the suggestive smile he received. "He keeps dropping them off, hoping I will accept his advanced."

"No. I think Francis has realized by now you won't break. I think he is just trying to make you feel special," the younger giggled. "I'll see you tomorrow, fratello."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed his younger brother's cheek then turned to go his separate ways. After a minute, Romano looked back only to see Veneziano looked at him. The lighter brunette giggled, waving, before skipping off. South Italy snorted. "This is what you left me with, Mama. I had to raise him without you." He sighed. "Just make sure he stays happy. Happy Mother's Day."

* * *

**Where I am, in the United States, it's Mother's Day, so I figured that I would write this. I know Italy celebrates it too, but I wasn't sure when. Either way, I hope everyone enjoyed this. Thank you for reading.**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
